XMen: Beyblade style!
by Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit
Summary: Most of the Beybladers, and a few of my own characters, are mutants with powers at Prof. X's mutant school, but will they survive when humans find out about the school?
1. Ch 1 Prolouge

* * *

Kit: Okie dokie, new story peeps. I hope you enjoy it. I got my inspiration from X-Men 2, so I thank the people who came up with X-Men!  
  
Kai: Hmmmm...[looks at Rayne & Kit]  
  
Rayne & Kit:[acting completely innocent] What?  
  
Kai: What are you planning?  
  
Rayne and Kit: WE'RE NOT PLANNING ANYTHING!  
  
Kai: Right...  
  
Kit: Kai, disclaimer!  
  
Kai: [sigh] Kit doesn't own Beyblade, but she created Rayne, Taryn, Kit, Meilin, and Monora. So, no sueing!

* * *

_ Mutation: The evolutionary process that allowed us to go from a single-celled organism, to the dominant species on the planet. Now, evolution takes hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years to complete, but..sometimes...evolution takes a leap forward_... 

Ch 1. Prolouge  
  
Rayne sighed as her cat ears flicked around on her head, trying to see if she heard anything," I can't hear anything, but there might be something in front of us in the forest." she called back to her group.  
  
Kai glared at the female mutant, his crimson orbs meeting her molten gold orbs," Aren't cats supposed to have better senses than humans?" he growled at the cat-like girl standing a few meters ahead of him.  
  
Taryn sighed and rolled her eyes at the two fighting mutants," Will you two give it up? You COULD actually make a good team if you could get along." she said as she tried to quell their fighting.  
  
Tala sighed, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder," Stop it, sis. No matter what you do, they'll keep fighting. It's in their blood." he said with a smirk as the two glared at the wolf-like mutant.  
  
Meilin growled in annoyance," Will you get over your childishness for just a few minutes. Professor X. said that the first group back to the school would get a prize. Let's concentrate on that and fight later." said the young sorceress.  
  
Monora just placed her hands on her hips, playing with a limp strand of violet hair.  
  
Rayne wore a black long-sleeved turtle-neck since it was beginning to get a bit chilly out, with black jeans, and black leather boots. A black leather jacket that went to her ankles covered her up. Two black cat ears, both tipped with blood red, protruded from the top of her hair, and a long, sleek black tail showed under the jacket, also tipped with blood red. Her golden eyes were slightly slitted and her nails were lengthened into claws. She had the power to transform into any species of cat she desired, and often just kept her hafling form. Her raven hair went to her ankles, and was pulled back in the same way Ray's was. And, two blood red bangs fell to frame her face.  
  
Kai wore a dark blue tight sweater, black cargo pants, and black converse tennis shoes. He didn't have a coat to gaurd him from the cold winds, as his powers took care of keeping him warm. He could create and manipulate fire.  
  
Tala wore an orange and white sweater, with orange jeans, and white tennis shoes. The cold didn't bother him, considering his power. His vibrant red hair was brushed back in it's normal way, and his glacier blue eyes gleamed. He had the power to create and manipulate ice.  
  
Taryn wore a red leather long-sleeved shirt, red leather pants, and red boots. A red leather jacket, the same length as Rayne's, protected her from the cold. Her wiast-length fiery hair was pulled back into a ponytail that swung around her with each fluid movement. She was telepathic, just like Jean Gray, but Jean was much more powerful. Her eyes were the same as her twins, an icy, glacier blue.  
  
Kit wore a long-sleeved pink sweater and a pink and green scarf around her neck, with pink faded jeans, and pink tennis shoes. Her indigo hair was pulled out of her face with a couple of barrets, and settled on her shoulders. Kit could walk through anything solid, and had almost complete control of her powers, and was a little more experianced than Kitty Pride. Kit had shining amber-ruby eyes.  
  
Meilin wore a dark purple Chinese sweater and blue gloves, with purple cargo pants, with blue tennis shoes. Her hip-length violet-raven hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her ruby-amythest eyes glinted. She was a very experianced sorceress.  
  
Monora wore a dark green hoodie, and faded blue jeans, with white converse tennis shoes. A forest green scarf was wrapped around her neck. She had the power to shape-shift. She had shoulder-length strawerry-blonde hair and blue-green eyes.  
  
There were others in their group, including Tyson, Max, Lee, Mariah, and Ray.  
  
Tyson was dressed in a light blue turtleneck sweater and faded blue jeans. Simple blue running shoes dawned his feet, and ice blue gloves covered his hands. His baseball cap was in it's normal place atop his head, covering his dark blue hair. Tyson had the power to control air.  
  
Max wore a dark indigo sweater with regular jeans and tennis shoes. A blue baseball cap was pulled over his head and his hands were buried into his pockets in an attempt to escape the coldness. He had the power to manipulate water.  
  
Lee wore a simple black sweater and black cargo pants with black tennis shoes. A black jacket clung to him, trying to keep him warm. His mane of black hair was pulled back as it always was. He could manipulate darkness and shadows.  
  
Mariah wore a neon pink sweater with pink jeans and pink tennis shoes. A pink jacket was zipped up in order to protect her from the icy temperatures. Mariah's pink hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She had long claw-like fingernails, and could fight with the champions.  
  
Ray was the last of the group, wearing a white hoodie, white jeans, and white tennis shoes. His hair was kept in the same way it always was. He could create and manipulate lightning.  
  
"Will you all just stop fighting and TRY to work together. If you just tried, maybe, just maybe, you could get somehting done!" Ray said to his cousin, Rayne, and his friend, Kai, who were still arguing quietly between themselves.  
  
"I highly doubt we could EVER work together, Ray. He's just so-" Rayne was cut off from her answer as Kai snorted and glowered at her.  
  
Kai continued to glare at her icily as he said this, purposely interrupting her," Much as I hate to say it, I agree with cat-woman, but only about the first sentence. She's a dim-witted push-over, and I can't see how you could be related to her." he said and added a calm smirk to his glare.  
  
Rayne glared at him, but her eyes got slightly gittery with something shiny, and with a quiet, sad huff and a sigh, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the forest. As she left, Kit, Meilin, Taryn, Monora, and Mariah turned to him with annoyed glares.  
  
Taryn was the first to step up to him, and with an angered growl, she slapped him, hard," YOU JERK! She's been trying to be as nice as she can to you, and what do you do?! You mouth off at her! I have the right of mind to just slap you again, but I'll leave that to one of the other girls!" and with that said, a red-faced, angry Taryn stomped from the clearing going to find Rayne.  
  
Kit came up next, a fierce flame in her violet-gold eyes. Her hand rose from it's spot at her side, and landed with a deafening 'SMACK' on Kai's cheek, just as Taryn's had moments before," I agree with Taryn! Rayne-san has tried her best to be nice to you, to try to bury the hatchet between you two, but now, I hope she buries it in YOUR HEAD!" and with that, Kit turned off, following after Rayne and Taryn.  
  
Meilin was the next to come up, her eyes blazing with pure, enraged fury," You creep! She's done her best to try to be your friend, she's tired of all the fighting, and she wanted it to stop! But, now, I hope she slices you into so many bits that are so small that you'd need a magnifying-glass to see!" she drenched him with a water spell, then turned on her heel and disappeared in the same direction the girls before her had.  
  
Mariah stomped up to him and growled at him, her eyes slitting in anger," You know what. I have the right mind to just slice you to smitherines right her and right now, but I'll leave that job for Rayne herself. She'd be MORE THAN HAPPY to do it!" she boomed, scaring off a few birds in the trees above them. She turned swiftly and followed the same path as Taryn and the others had.  
  
Monora, the usaually calm, collected, and peaceful one of the group, stomped up angrily. She smacked him upside the head, and a fierce glare found it's way to her features," You idiot, you have no IDEA what you've just done. Do you have any idea what Rayne had to go through because of her powers? What she had to deal with before she came here? You don't, therefore you have no right WHAT-SO-EVER to talk to her like that. If you knew what she'd been through, you'd want to smack yourself just as much as she wants to smack you." she hissed in an infuriated whisper, sending an icy shiver up and down Kai's spine. And, with that said, the last girl of the group stomped off into the forest, leaving all the other boys to just stare at Kai, as if he'd just killed the President...

* * *

Kit: Well there's the first chapter. Hope ya liked it!  
  
Rayne: You got us lost! I can't believe you did that!  
  
Kai: She did it. Believe it or not, she actaully did it.  
  
Kit: Well, it adds to the suspense!  
  
Taryn: It does add to the suspense!  
  
Tala: Sis, we get the picture!  
  
Meilin: Will all of you stop with the fighting!  
  
Kit: Yes! Kai, Tala, Ray! Please say it!  
  
Kai, Tala, Ray: R & R! 


	2. Ch 2 Finding Rayne

Kit: Ok peeps, here's the new chappie to my story! Hope ya like! Wolfie, disclaimer please!!  
  
Tala: Kitten doesn't own Beyblade or any of it's characters! Sorry.

* * *

Taryn and Kit looked around, trying to find the young neko mutant known as Rayne. They had followed her as far as they could, but now they'd lost her trail.  
  
Kit growled, cracking her knuckles, " That rat, Hiwatari. When we get back, and I get my hands on him, he won't even be able to raise so much as a finger without feeling immense pain." she threatened, smirking as Taryn readily agreed with her suggestion.  
  
Taryn smirked along with her friend, " Yes, and he won't be able to move even a toe for weeks." she said with a diabolical laugh.  
  
Meilin sighed, " Will you two quit plotting against his HIGHNESS Hiwatari, and help us find Rayne-kun?!" she asked, her voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
Mariah rolled her eyes at their fighting, her neon pink hair bobbing behind her as she shook her head and sweatdropped.  
  
Monora rolled her eyes at her friends, " Look, just stay here. I'll take to the skys and try to find her. I'll come back and lead you to her when I find her. DON'T move!" she growled sternly as her body began to take another shape. Soon, in her place was an overly large Military Macaw(1), glaring at them for a second, before it spread it's wings and flew into the sky.  
  
Kit watched the great bird fly off, then turned to the others, " Well, she told us to stay here, so...what we gonna do while she's gone?" she asked them as she twirled a small string of hair around her pointer finger.  
  
Taryn sighed, shrugging as she sat down under a tree nearby, " I don't know." she said as she glared at the ground, deep in thought.  
  
Meilin gave an evil grin, one that would make even Kai and Tala shake in their boots," Why don't we plot against Kai while we wait. We could come up with some really evil things to do." she said with an evil laugh.  
  
Taryn smirked and giggled, " And, we can tell Rayne about them, so she can decide if she wants to help with any..." she gave another giggle, an evil-plotting gleam in her eyes.  
  
Mariah grinned, " Sounds like fun. Can't wait to get Kai back for this..." she said and let loose a fit of evil giggles, which all of the other girls joined in.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kai backed up as Ray rounded on him, glaring fiercely at him, " Kai, that was totally uncalled for! You should know better! I can't believe you said that to her. And, Monora was right, you had no right to talk to her like that." he growled, his eyes slitting characteristically as he glared daggers at Kai.  
  
Lee sighed and put a hand on Ray's shoulder, pulling him back so he wouldn't kill Kai then and there, " Relax, bro. Kai's a baka, born and bred. Nothing's going to change that." he said with a pointed glare at Kai.  
  
Kai returned his glare with just as much anger, but sighed, realizing that he couldn't win this little quarrel, " Alright, I'm sorry." he said softly.  
  
Max sighed, " Kai, don't say that to us. Find Rayne, and say it to her. It means more to her than it does to us." he said and then added with a small smile, " Besides, she ought to hear you say it after all, it was you who made her mad."  
  
Tyson smirked, looking around at all the others present, " All in favor of Kai saying he's sorry to Rayne's face! Say 'I'!" he called, and every boy there, excluding Kai, yelled back "I!"  
  
Ray grinned, " You heard 'em, Kai! Majority over minority, and it looks like you're the minority." he said with a smirk.  
  
Kai gave them the best death glare he could muster in his current state. His hair was still dripping from Meilin's attack. And, his cheek still stung from the slaps he'd recieved from Taryn and Kit. All in all, he was all washed up, figuratively and literaly.  
  
Lee smirked, " Relax, we'll help ya find her." he said with fake reasurrance, and then his plan became clear. With the boys 'helping' him find Rayne, he couldn't just 'give up' and say that he 'couldn't find her'.  
  
Ray smirked knowingly at Lee, " Great idea, bro. With us helping, we'll find her twice as fast." he said, his smirk turning into a devious smile.  
  
Kai glared at him again, muttering, " Oh, joy." under his breath.  
  
Tyson glowered at him, huffing, " What did you say?" he asked, annoyance practically gushing out of his tone.  
  
Kai shook his head quickly, " Nothing." he assured them with a fake smile.  
  
Tyson smirked, which quickly turned to a smile, " That's what I thought. Well, let's get to finding her!" and with that, all the boys set off after the girls...much to Kai's dismay... Oh, well...

* * *

Kit: Ok, that's the second chappie! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and a Military Macaw, for those of you who haven't ever seen one, is a beautiful bird that has feathers that are the Military's colors. Like green and blue and red.

Kai: Yep, those are pretty birds. All macaws are pretty.  
  
Kit: Yes, they're pretty...annoying. They caw all the time. Ask me, I know. My mother raises them, along with dogs and cats...there's never a peaceful moment at my house...  
  
Tala: Poor Kitten. Never getting peace and quiet.  
  
Rayne: [sighs] I wasn't even in this chappie...  
  
Kit: Don't worry, you'll be in the next one. And, you'll get to beat the crap out of Kai...I think.  
  
Rayne & Kai: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'YOU THINK'?!  
  
Tala: Don't yell at Kitten!  
  
Kit: Well. they're arguing, so we'd better leave. Wolfie's a bit busy, so I'll say it. R & R!!


End file.
